


I Will Always Protect You

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: I'm once again ignoring canon and making Kara and Lena communicate
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 209





	I Will Always Protect You

Lena downed another shot and almost dropped the cup when she lost balance for a second. She laid her head down on her arms for a moment.  
“Ma’am? I think you’ve had enough. Can I call you a cab?” The bartender asked. 

“I’m fine. Give me another round.” She lifted her head again and stretched her arms out to ask for more. 

“I’m afraid I can’t, I’m sorry.” He apologized and grabbed the cup from her hand and took it away. 

“Why? I want to talk to your manager, now! I’m paying and I’m asking for a drink, why can’t you just do your job? Please…” Deep inside she knew she should stop, that she had drank enough to make herself feel like shit for the entire weekend, but she didn’t know what else to do. 

“Ma’am, I’ve told you I can’t. You’ve been drinking for hours, the bar is about to close. Give me your phone so I can call someone to pick you up.” The guy spoke calmly, already used to dealing with drunk people.

Lena laughed at this. “I’m a Luthor, I don’t have anyone. Do you think I would be drinking alone on a Friday night if I had someone?” She sighed tiredly. “Thank you for making me laugh though, and for thinking someone cares about me.” Lena laid her head down on her arms again and closed her eyes. 

“I’m sorry. You need to leave though, we’ll close in 10 minutes. Are you sure there’s no one you can call?” Lena didn’t reply this time. She was too drunk to care, she just needed a minute to put herself together and then she would leave. “Well, I’ll try anyway. It’ll just be a minute.” The guy picked up Lena’s phone that had been laying on the table untouched all night and dialed one of the numbers that was saved on her favorites list. 

“Lena!? Oh my R…” 

“Miss Danvers? I’m sorry for calling this late but your number was the first on the list. Miss Luthor has been drinking for a while now and needs a ride home.”

“Oh, alright, give me the address and I’ll go get her.” Kara tried not to sound disappointed. She opened the message with the bar’s address and flew there, trying not to be too quick but also not taking too long. 

She arrived almost 5 minutes later and walked into the bar and started looking around for Lena. The place was almost empty saved from a few people standing by the bathroom, probably getting ready to leave.  
Kara finally found Lena a few seconds later. The girl was practically asleep on one of the tables. Her hair was a mess, she apparently had tried to put it back up in a ponytail but it clearly didn’t work. Her makeup was all over her face. She looked exhausted, defeated.  
Kara slowly walked towards Lena and called her name when she thought the girl could hear so she wouldn’t startle her. 

“What are you doing here?” Lena opened her eyes and lifted her head. 

“Someone here called me to come pick you up. I'm just here to take you home.” Kara explained calmly but still looking nervously at her. 

“I can’t believe I forgot to delete your number, I’m so stupid…” Lena whispered and mentally slapped herself. She blinked a few times and sighed tiredly again. “Well, I don’t need your help, I’m fine.” She waved her hand and laid her head back down, she could already feel a migraine coming. 

“I know you don’t, but it’s late, I just want make sure you get home safely and then I’ll go back to my place, I won’t call or text, I promise.” Kara tried again, sounding a bit desperate. She just wanted to pick Lena up and take her away as quickly as possible before someone realized who she was and started taking pictures.

“I don’t want your help, go away!” Lena spoke firmly and pointed to the exit door before lifting her head back up to look for her phone. 

“Lena, everyone is leaving, they’re about to close the bar. That guy was trying to help but if you’re still here when they start to close the place, they’ll have to throw you out.” Kara took a step closer and tried to speak in a calm tone again. “You can’t walk home by yourself in this state, let me help you, please? I won’t talk to you at all, I’ll just walk besides you and leave you at your door, I won’t even get in.”

“Why do you always have to be Supergirl? I don’t need a hero. I don’t want to see you, just leave me alone, please!” Lena was trying not to cry. She finally found her phone and tried to get up, almost falling on her face on the first step. Kara held her up by the arms, keeping some distance but not letting go until Lena regained her balance and pushed her away. “Just go away, I’ll call my driver.” She started to walk again, slowly this time. 

“It’s almost 2 am Lena, isn’t he already home?” Kara tried to follow the girl without being too close. 

“Then I’ll call a cab, just leave me alone, I can’t bear to even look at you right now.” Lena was angry. She was tired and she felt like shit, she just wanted to get home and pass out on her bed. 

“I won’t leave until you’re safe inside a car. I know you don’t believe it anymore, but I really do care about you and I can’t go home before making sure you’re safe.” Kara didn’t allowed Lena’s words to get to her, she just needed to get her home and then they could go back to their new normal, Kara checking on Lena once in a while and Lena completely ignoring Kara’s existence.  
Lena stopped and looked at her for a few seconds before starting to walk towards the exit again. Kara kept following her, staying close to make sure Lena wouldn’t fall. 

They stood outside for a few minutes before Lena threw her phone on the ground.  
“There’s no fucking signal!” She almost screamed in frustration and leaned back onto the wall. 

“I don’t think breaking your phone will change the fact.” Kara tried to laugh but Lena had her face hidden behind her hands and didn’t seemed to have heard her. She picked Lena’s phone up and checked if it was broken, by some miracle it wasn’t so she tried to hand it back to Lena. “Here. Let’s start to walk, there’s probably better signal when we get out of this alley.” She waited until Lena dropped her hands off her face and stood back up to start walking. 

Lena started dragging herself a few minutes into their walk. She kept one hand on the wall to prevent herself from falling on her face, her vision was getting blurry, everything was hurting and for the first time she was glad Kara was here with her. She would never say it out loud obviously, but she knew she would be in a lot of danger right now if she was alone. 

When they’re almost out of the alley, the lights started to hurt her eyes and her stomach started to turn, so she closed her for a second and tried to take a few deep breaths. Kara walked back a few steps when she realized Lena had stayed behind. 

“Is everything ok?” Kara tried to look at Lena’s face, it was pale and her eyes were tightly closed. “Lena?” She took a step closer and reached out to hold Lena’s arm before the girl pushed her away as quickly as she could and bent forward, throwing up while holding onto the wall with one hand and her stomach with the other. Kara rushed back to Lena's side and held her hair back. “I think it’s better if I fly you home, it’ll be faster.” Kara spoke softly while caressing Lena’s back, she didn’t even realized that she was doing it, she was just trying to help as well as she could.  
Lena threw up once again and grabbed Kara’s arm when her legs started shaking. 

“Fuck…” Lena whispered to herself after throwing up the 3rd time and tried to stand up straight again. “I don’t want you to fly me home, I’m fine.” She held her head firmly for a second and took a deep breath before trying to walk again. 

“I’m just trying to help, Lena, that’s all.” Kara replied with a low voice.

“I’ve already told you, I don’t want your help.” Lena turned back around and stared at Kara with a tired and broken version of a angry face. “I don’t want to be anywhere near you anymore, can’t you understand it? Don’t you understand what you’ve done, Kara? I’m sick of people lying to me, I don’t want to do this anymore.” Lena tried to sound angry, she raised her voice as much as she could but she knew it wasn’t as loud as she wanted it to be. 

“I’m sorry Lena, but I really do care about you, please believe me!” Kara’s voice sounded desperate and broken at the same time. 

“I HATE YOU!” Lena cried suddenly, finally managing to scream, almost regretting it right after as her throat started to hurt, but right now she couldn’t care less. “I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

“I know. I never meant to hurt you. I’m so, so sorry!” Kara walked towards Lena again and picked her up, she couldn’t let Lena scream like this in public, someone could come and film her and then they both would have a lot of bad press to deal with the next morning.  
She started to fly, trying not to lose her grip on Lena when the girl started to squirm around and hit her chest.

“I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!” Lena cried. “LET ME GO…” She tried to get away from Kara but she was starting to get tired. “I CAN’T I-I I’m…” She couldn’t talk anymore and eventually she also stopped fighting, so tired her head dropped onto Kara’s chest and she didn’t even try to move away.  
Kara sighed when Lena stopped fighting. She had never felt like this before. The last time she had felt this much pain was when her mother kissed her goodbye before placing her inside that pod and sending her away. She remembered that day so clearly, so vividly. It hurts the same, even after so many years. This was different, a different type of pain, but she felt the same darkness inside her. There was a lot she wanted to say but she knew it would be useless, Lena wouldn’t believe her and she couldn’t blame the girl, her whole life has been a mess, everyone leaves, lies or dies. Lena has been alone in the world since she was only 4 years old, not even she could understand how horrible and traumatic that must’ve been so she could understand why Lena was so guarded in the beginning and why she’s being even more resistant now, it’s her survival instinct. It’s all she knows.  
Kara was still lost in her thoughts when she arrived at Lena’s place. She slowly floated down onto the balcony and shook her head to “wake” herself up. She looked down at Lena who was still laying on her chest, breathing deeply. 

“Lena? Wake up, we’re here.” She waited a bit but Lena didn’t seemed like she was going to wake up. “Hey…” She brushed a few strands of hair away from Lena’s face. “You’re home.” Kara tried again but the girl didn’t even flinched. She stood there for a few seconds thinking about what she should do. She finally looked at the door and turned the knob to see if it was unlocked and looked down at Lena again when she saw it wasn’t. “I’ll walk in with you and get you on your bed and then I’ll leave, I promise.” She whispered even though she knew Lena wasn’t listening.  
Kara walked towards Lena’s bedroom and gently placed the girl on the bed. The clothes she was wearing looked uncomfortable, too tight, but she couldn’t just change Lena without her permission so she whispered a apology and covered her with the blanket before starting to turn around to o go back home. Before she could even start to walk out though, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist and turned around to look at Lena.

“Don’t leave me, I’m scared!” Lena still had her eyes closed but some tears had managed to scape and her lips were trembling in a little pout. 

“Ok, I won’t leave. I’ll sit here until you fall asleep.” Kara knelt down besides the bed. 

“I’ve been having nightmares every night, I can’t sleep.” Lena opened her eyes and dried her tears. “I know I don’t deserve it after everything I’ve done, but I’m so scared, can you stay? Just until the sun comes up?” Lena looked so small now, so vulnerable and Kara couldn’t say no even if she tried. 

“Of course. But you do deserve it, I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you. I’ll protect you, just sleep and I’ll stay right here.” She said and tried to make herself comfortable on the floor. 

“We should probably talk.” Lena said while looking down at her hands.

“Probably, but not right now. It’s late and you’re tired.” Kara said and looked away from Lena. 

“You know, I hate you.” Lena said after a few minutes of silence. 

“I know.” Kara looked down and played with her fingers on her lap, trying not to cry.

“Yeah, I hate you because I fell for you so fucking easily, so quickly. I hate you because you showered me with love and affection, all while lying to me. You lied to me for years, how could you do that? H-how did you… I-I don’t … I don’t know.” She sighed and closed her eyes again. “I love you. I hate you because I love you.”

“You’re drunk Lena. You need to sleep it off.” Kara tried to tell herself Lena was too drunk, that she didn’t mean any of that. At least not the love part. It hurted her to listen to all that but she really believed she deserved that pain. 

“No! YOU LIED TO ME FOR A…” Lena started. 

“I KNOW!” Kara snapped, losing control for just a second, all this screaming overwhelming her more than she already was overwhelmed by her own racing thoughts. “I lied for a long time, I know.” She sighed. “I already apologized but I know that’s not enough, I know it won’t take the pain away, but I’m trying…” Kara got up to sit on a chair on the other side of the room. “I’m trying but it’s so hard. I know I was wrong, I shouldn’t have lied. I broke your trust the moment I decided to make decisions with my heart and not my head. I should have told you, I know I should and I knew it back then too, but I was so scared of losing you.” She sighed again and tried to stop her tears, hiding her face behind her hands. “My head told me to tell you and face the consequences, maybe they wouldn’t be that bad, but my heart said it was too dangerous, that the risk of losing you wasn’t worth taking.” She paused and took a deep breath to stop her sobs from taking over her. “You know, I always thought that we had an special connection, that our friendship was stronger than any other in my life, but in the end I realized I was actually in love with you. I fell in love with you and even though I couldn’t say it to you, because I was afraid our relationship would never be the same if you didn’t reciprocate, I thought it would be enough to have you besides me as a friend, so I could look after you, keep you safe, talk, vent to you and let you do the same. In my head that was better than lose you because I’m this big and strong superhero, because I just wanted to have at least one person that saw me as Kara, just Kara. I tried to tell you again when I saw how far we’re going, but then I realized it was probably too late, I had allowed it to go on for too many years so I-I… I froze, I just couldn’t do it. I understand it’s hard for you to believe in me right now, I even know I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I hope one day you can forgive me, I still love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone else, but I’ll understand if you can’t.” She got up again and sat at the end of the bed. “You deserve better Lena, you deserve the world and I’m so sorry for the pain I’ve caused.” Her face was wet with tears but she still tried to look calm. 

“The thing is, I do believe you. I tried to convince myself that you’re lying in order to keep using me, I kept repeating it over and over again, trying to make my myself believe it and my heart to stop aching, but it didn’t work.” Lena sat up and brought her knees up to her chest. “I just kept my act up because I thought that, if I kept going, it would eventually force you away, it would make you understand that I didn’t want you to save me again and then you finally would leave and I wouldn’t have to deal with my feelings anymore.” She sighed and closed her eyes before talking again. “Feelings are so complicated, I don’t like dealing with them. I was taught to always focus on my work and ignore everything else. “Distractions” aren’t good, they hold you back, they make you weak. I already need to work twice as hard just to prove myself worth it, all because I’m woman and also because I’m a Luthor so I couldn’t afford that. I got used to it fast though, after a while I didn’t even cried myself to sleep anymore, it was all normal.” She looked back up at Kara, her eyes were full of tears again and it stung even more when she saw Kara silently crying while watching her. “But then you came into my life and it was like you handed me my feelings back and everything became a mess in my head. I tried to keep my walls up because I know what happens to everyone that walks into my life. I swear I tried, but God, I couldn’t. I sat and watched as you broke down my walls, brick by brick, so gently, so lovely and I just couldn’t fight it. I hate you because it doesn’t matter what I do, I can’t stop loving you and it hurts so bad, I don’t know what to do.” A sob tried to scape her hold but she was still holding it down. 

“I’m really sorry Lena, this is all my fault.” Kara looked down at the floor and tried to think of what she should say now. “Rao, I don’t know what to do anymore, I feel so guilty and sometimes it takes over me so badly. I love you so much, how could I break you like this? What’s wrong with me? Rao, why do I break everything I touch, everything that I love?” She sobbed brokenly. “I know I deserve all this, but why am I like this?”

“Kara, I didn’t said that you deserved all this. What happened to your family, your planet, wasn’t your fault. I know your blame yourself for surviving, but the fact that you survived is the reason we have hope today. Superman can’t save the world by himself and Supergirl is an inspiration to everyone. You give them hope, you’re a hero even when you’re not wearing that S on your chest. I knew you’re a hero long before I knew you’re Supergirl. You did broke my heart and I’ll need some time to process what happened and your words today, but I, not even for a second, stopped believing you’re the greatest hero this world could ask for. I wanted to believe that you’re just a liar, a selfish hero with a God complex, I’ll confess that, but I couldn’t, because I know you, the real you, even if it hurts me to believe it.” Lena said and dried her tears again. 

“You’re a far better hero than me. I mean, you always stay truth to yourself. Everything you do, you do for the greater good. You’re always moving forward, never losing track of your progress. You don’t let anyone tell you what you can and can’t do. You fight for what you believe and you don’t need a cape to do it. I lose track of myself all the time, I’m mess, I try to be a hero without my suit, like all my friends say I am, but I always feel like a failure. Sometimes, a article will give me a sense of… I don’t know, that I did the right thing and that Kara Danvers really is a hero, but most of the times, people around me will shut me down and destroy my progress. Andrea is always making us write gossips and futile things like that, and I feel like I have nothing but Supergirl again. I want to be strong, I look up to you actually, you inspire me to want to be the best version of myself despite what people say or what my real family was, but it’s so hard. Sometimes I wonder how you do it. How can you keep yourself up with everything that constantly happens in your life? And all I can come up with is that, you’re so much stronger than me. With or without powers, you’re the greatest hero I know because I know how much you fought to be here today.”

“I’m anything but a hero. I’m not even sure if I’m good. It’s just that…” Lena started with a sad face again. 

“No, you ARE a hero. Maybe you don’t believe it yet, but it doesn’t change the fact that you’re good and you are a hero. And don’t you dare say that, you “always” make mistakes or that you’re the one that caused a certain attack or whatever you were going to say. We all make mistakes, Lena, humans, aliens, everyone, it’s normal. What is to say who we really are isn’t our mistakes, it's what we do with our mistakes. If you learned from them, if they made you a better person and you’re trying to fix it, then you’re good and walking in the right path. I know it’s hard to believe it when everyone tells you otherwise and I know my words aren’t as meaningful as they used to be because of what I did, but I swear to you that this is all true and you’re one of the best, strongest person I know and you deserve everything good this universe has to offer. I’ll do everything in my power to keep helping you, even from afar, I want to show the world who Lena Luthor really is and get you out of the dark place the Luthor name threw you in. You’ll change all that, I know you will, with or without me by your side. I’ll always protect you. I’ll be right here waiting for you until you’re ready to have me back in your life, and if that never happens, it’s ok, I understand and I’ll still always do my best to keep protecting you while respecting your boundaries.” Kara said with the sweetest smile she could manage while still trying to stop her tears. 

“Why do you still care so much about me?” Lena asked, no judgement on her voice, just pure curiosity. 

“I’ve told you, I love you and you deserve better than what the universe has done to you so far.” Kara replied. 

“Right, I understood that, but why? I can’t understand why you love me. Or how you still love me after everything. What do you see in me?” Lena tried to not sound as desperate as she actually was. 

“I see a… Bird whose wings were cut off by evil people. I see a beautiful and smart woman full of potential that keeps being held back and thrown down just because of her last name. I see a soul that was broken by the universe but not beyond repair. I see pain, desperation but also hope. Hope that she’ll accomplish everything she wants but not for herself, but for the world. I see a selfless woman who has a huge heart and will always put the others first. I see me sometimes, someone that lost so much and is still trying to glue their own broken pieces back together while also holding everything and everyone together. I see strength in all senses. I see a brilliant mind with an amazing imagination, exactly what this world needs. I see a powerful CEO, better than any man in this world. I can keep going all night if you want, but I think you’ve already got my message. You’re amazing just the way you are.” Kara gave her a soft, tiny smile. 

“I wish I could see myself like that.” Lena looked down at her hands sitting on the top of her lap. 

“There was a lot of negativity in your house. It’s not easy to see yourself in a positive way but I always had good people around me to help. Lillian and Lex, those people at your school and all your coworkers can’t see who you truly are and they’re always trying to make you believe everything they say so you’ll always feel like you need to do more and more for them.” Kara explained with a sad face. 

“I guess you’re right.” Lena sighed. “Look, I’m sorry for the way I act and for the things I did. I’ll shut down some of the things I was doing and change the direction of the other researches, and I will also change the way we’re working on them. I don’t know how I allowed my anger to take over me so badly, I should know better. For years I tried to help Lex after what happened with Superman and now, here I was, doing the exact same thing.” Hey eyes welled up with tears again. 

“What happened with Lex and what happened to you are 2 completely different things. I’m not saying that, everything you’re trying to do was right, but I understand why you wanted to do it. Lex is a sociopath, he’s evil by nature and there’s nothing we can do to change that. I’ve told you before but I’ll keep repeating it for as long as you need it, you’re good, Lena. You broke for a second, you slipped because of everything that has been happening to you since you’re a kid, it was bound to happen eventually, but you realized it and you’re trying to get back on your feet, get back on track, so you’re good.” Kara moved a bit closer but still kept some distance between them. 

“I’ll never understand how you manage to be so patient, so positive with everything that happens around you.” Lena said while still looking down, playing with her fingers. “I also wanted to apologize for how I behaved today, you’re only trying to help and I kept embarrassing you in public.” She blushed and tried to hide her face by looking down.

“You didn’t embarrass me, the place was practically empty when I got there anyway.” Kara tried to reassure her. 

“Still, that was immature of me. And shouting in the middle of the streets, what was I thinking? I don’t know what happened to me today, I started drinking after my last meeting and then I went to that bar and just… I don’t know, I was in so much pain and I didn’t want to deal with it so I did the only thing I know I won’t fail to do, got drunk out of my mind. I just never did it in public, I always drink at home and then pass out on my couch or in my bed, if I manage to get there.” Lena shook her head and cleaned up her face. 

“I understand, really, it’s ok.” Kara said calmly. 

“Oh my God, Kara, please, how can you be ok with everything I do? That’s impossible! I know you have feelings, you’re allowed to get them out, I’ve been doing it for months now.” Lena snapped at her, trying to make the other girl talk.

“I’m not upset or anything…” Kara tried. 

“Kara, please, don’t play dumb with me. Take this opportunity, I’m trying to talk things out with you, trying to make sense of everything so I can take my next step so, be angry, be whatever you need but talk to me.” Lena spoke more softly now. 

“Fine! You hurt me. You broke my heart with your words and your actions. I constantly felt like I was on the verge of a breakdown. I couldn’t do my job right, I was constantly worried about you, praying that it was all just a nightmare and begging to wake up and have you back by my side again. I hated myself, I still do, and I… I was angry and sad and tired all the time. But Lena, I deserved it. After everything I putted you through, I deserved all that. I’ll never fully understand what you’re feeling, and I know it’s not all my fault, but I promised to always protect you and instead I went there and caused more harm so, I really understand, you were in your right to be that upset, it’s ok.” Kara was crying again, she gave up on trying to stop it after a while. 

“I see, thank you for telling me. I promise we’ll work things out now. We’ll take things slow but, I can’t keep this up anymore.”

“Thank you, you have no idea how relieving it is to hear this.” Kara sniffed and gave her a tiny smile. 

“I can imagine actually. What time is it?” Lena asked.

“4:30, the sun will start to rise soon.” Kara said after looking on her phone. 

“Oh my God, it’s so late and I kept you up, I’m so sorry, you must be exhausted…”

“LENA, Lena, it’s fine. We needed to talk and I’m glad we did. I wish it had been under better circumstances, but it’s done now and I feel away better.”

“Alright then. You can go now, I’ve kept you here long enough, we can keep talking later, like I said, we’ll work things out.”

“You sure?” Kara raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

“Well, if you can, just wait until I fall asleep and then you can leave, the sun will be up in an hour so it’s fine. I’ll text you after lunch and we can keep talking, sounds good?”

“Alright, that’s perfect.”

“Great. I’ll go change and brush my teeth and then I’ll go to sleep. You can go to the couch if you want, I’ll probably fall asleep pretty quickly so, you won’t have to wait much.” Lena said while getting up and walking to her closet. 

“Ok, thank you.” Kara replied with a smile and watched as Lena disappeared into the bathroom before getting up and walking to the living room. 

Less than 15 minutes later, Lena was already fast asleep and Kara quickly got some aspirin and a cup of water on Lena’s nightstand and went back to her house. She took a quick shower and fell onto her bed, falling asleep in less than a minute for the first time in months. 

A week later, Lena was sitting in her office late at night, signing papers and replying to emails when she heard something falling outside. She turned around quickly and what she saw made her heart stopped for a second. 

“Kara…” She whispered at first, still in shock. “KARA!” She finally got up and ran outside, knelling beside Kara and trying to get her attention. “Hey, look at me, what happened?” She was trying to stay calm but knew she was failing.  
Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Lena. 

“Sorry for dropping in unannounced.” She tried to joke with a weak smile, her face was a mess of blood and bruises. 

“Oh my God, stop joking and tell me what happened!” Lena said desperately.

“Big alien, I’m not sure what that is, I just know it’s really strong. I asked for back up but before they arrived, I tried to prevent it from doing more damage to the city but he just threw me away as if I was a beach ball. I tried to fly to the DEO but I obviously didn’t make it.” Kara said and closed her eyes again. 

“Alright, it’s ok!” Lena said but it was mostly to herself. “I’ll help you get up and you can lie down on the couch while I call your sister, come on.”  
It wasn’t easy but eventually Lena got Kara inside and helped her lay on the couch while she looked for her phone and called Alex. 

“Director Danvers? Look, i-it’s Kara, she got hurt, she’s bleeding and… Yes, she tried to fly to the DEO but she was too weak… Yeah, she’s conscious but I think she lost her powers… Ok, please come quickly, bye.” Lena walked back to her desk and got her things back inside her bag and placed it on the coffee table so she could grab it and leave immediately when Alex arrived with the DEO. “Alright, she’s coming with a few agents.”

“Lena, it’s ok, I’ll be fine. Come here.” Kara lifted her hand for Lena to take. “I’m ok. I’ve been far worse in the past and I’m still here, just breathe.”

“You lost your powers…” Lena sounded scared, she didn’t even realized the was crying until the felt the tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“I’ve lost my powers before, they’ll probably be back by tomorrow. It’s just a few bruises, no reason to cry…” She reached up to dry Lena’s tears. “I’m sorry I scared you, but it’s ok.”  
Before Lena had the chance to reply, Alex walked in with 2 other agents and J’onn.

“I want to go too.” Lena said when she saw J’onn taking Kara and Alex following him. “Please?”  
Alex looked at J’onn who nodded at her after looking at Kara. 

“Alright, there’s a car waiting outside. J’onn will take Kara and he’ll wait for us there.”  
Lena nodded and quickly followed Alex outside. 

“Thank you, director Danvers.”

“No problem but you can still call me Alex.” She said while walking into the car and waiting for Lena to get in too. “I know we hurted you, a lot, and I'm so sorry, but I can promise you that it’ll never happen again. We all love you, Lena, you’re like another little sister to me and I really care about you. You’ve done so much for us, for this city but mainly for my sister, you’ve saved her life so many times and I never thanked you for it, I’m so sorry for that too. You’re a big part of this team, thank you so much for everything, I know we can always count on you.”

“Thank you, Alex. I know I can be a little complicated sometimes, I’m also sorry for the things I did, I allowed anger to take over me and that was one of the stupidest things I’ve ever done. Thank you for understanding though and yes, you can always count on me.” She smiled back at Alex and looked out the window, hoping to get to the DEO soon so she could check on Kara. 

An hour later Kara was already on one of the rooms, all clean and patched up.  
Lena walked into the room and ran to Kara’s side, holding her face to make sure the girl was ok and that she wasn’t dreaming. 

“You’re ok! You can’t do this to me, Kara.” She sat on the bed, being careful not to hurt Kara. 

“I’m really sorry I scared you. I’m ok though, everything is fine now.” Kara smiled at her, a much stronger smile this time. 

“Yeah, I know.” Lena whispered, still holding Kara’s face. 

“Lena…” Kara held in a breath, looking from Lena eyes to her lips a few times. “Lena I…” She whispered. 

“It’s alright.” Lena lowered herself a bit more. 

“Weren’t we taking things slow?” Kara asked nervously.

“Fuck that! You scared the shit outta me, I don’t want to waste another second away from you.” Lena replied and caress Kara’s face. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing and kiss me, you silly alien.” She laughed a bit and sighed when Kara finally held her face and kissed her softly.  
Kara sat up and brought Lena closer to her.  
Even after they stopped to breathe, Lena kept her eyes closed and her forehead on Kara’s, breathing in her scent and caressing her face with one hand and holding Kara’s hand with the other. 

“I’ve dreaming about this moment for so long.” Kara said. 

“Me too.” Lena replied. 

“It was even better than I imagined.” She opened her eyes to look at Lena. 

“Unbelievably better.” Lena blinked her eyes open but stayed close. 

“In the end, that weird alien helped me get the girl. I guess I have to thank him now.” Kara tried to hold back a laugh. 

“Oh my God, Kara!” She carefully slapped Kara’s arm and got up. 

“What?” She was still trying to hold her laugh. 

“You ruined the moment.” She laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“I'm sorry. It’s true though.” Kara finally laughed and laid back down. 

“Shut up.” Lena took a deep breath but kept smiling. 

“Ok, ok, I’m done. Come back now, lay down here with me.” Kara moved a bit so there was some space for Lena and opened her arms.  
Lena walked back to the bed and sat laid down on Kara’s arms.  
“I love you.” Kara whispered and kissed Lena’s lips again. 

“I love you too.” Lena whispered back in between kisses. 

“Thank you for giving me another chance, I promise not to waste it, I’ll be the best girlfriend in the world.” Kara said and laid her head back down on the pillow. 

“I’m sure you will. Thank you for being so patient and understanding, I know I didn’t make it easier at all.”

“Like I said before, you’re in your right. We hurted you a lot and you broke, it’s understandable. Now please, let’s stop talking about it and cuddle. Alex said I need to rest and I know you’re tired too.”

“I am, this week was crazy, more than usual.” Lena moved a bit to get more comfortable. “Alright, let’s sleep. Goodnight, I’m here if you need anything.”

“No goodnight kiss?” Kara pouted and gave Lena her puppy eyes. 

“You're so cheeky.” Lena laughed held Kara’s face again and kissing her slowly. She then kissed Kara’s cheek and laid back on the pillow. “There, happy now?” She smiled at Kara. 

“So happy. Goodnight.” Kara sighed and closed her eyes, falling asleep just a few minutes later.  
Lena watched Kara for a while, trying to make sure all this was really happening, that she wasn’t dreaming.  
Kara moved in her sleep and got her arms around Lena, holding her close. Lena moved her head to lay between Kara’s chin and shoulder and finally allowed her eyes to close and falling asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
> You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome.


End file.
